cahillfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic characters in Super Smash Flash
There are 5 charactars from the Sonic the Hedgehog series that appear as playable charactars in Super Smash Flash,Super Smash Flash 2 and Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Sonic In Super Smash Bros. Brawl Sonic appeared in Brawl as an unlocable charactar who could be unlocked by completing 1 of the following tasks. .Complete the Subspace Emersiary .Complete Classic mode with 10 different charactars. .Play vs mode for 10 total hours .Play 300 vs matches Sonic is ranked 22nd on the tier list. This is because he has very few killing moves and no projectile. Sonic is the fastest charactar in the game. Attacks Currently under construstion. To see the list on Smash WIki,go Here. Role in The Subspace Emmisarary In the Subspasce Emmisarary,Sonic doesn't appear until the final battle against Tabuu. Unlike Jigglypuff,Toon Link and Wolf,Sonic can be chosen to fight Tabuu. He uses homing attack (standard Special move) on Tabuu wings. Method of dodging attacks Shark Blade: Simply use Sonic's very fast roll to avoid it. Diving Slash. Simly double jump over Tabuu Golden Bracket: On easy and normal difficultys,just jump and air dodge.The power will not KO if you do this. On hard and very hard, you have to Momentum cancel and time your air dodge well. On intense,this attack is a 1 hit KO and is very hard to dodge. Second set Chain of light:Can't be dodged. Electrical sheild: Double jump and use sping jump when you are above Tabuu. Rapid chop: Same as the attack above Pinpoint explosion:Take note and avoid the flashes before they explode. Ghost projection:SIdestep and spring jump. Third Set Dragon laser:Simply spring jump Bullet rain:Simply use Sonic's extremly fast running speed to get behind Tabuu. Shrunken boomerang:Simply double jump and spring jump. Fourth Set Off waves:If you are not playing on easy,this is a 1 hit KO! It is very hard to dodge. Use Spring jump to attempt to avoid it. Eye lasers:Use Sonic's speed to get under Tabuu's chin and use up tilt repettivly. In Super Smash Flash Sonic appeared as a stater character,unlike his unlockable appearance in Brawl.Sonic's sprites in SSF are from the Sonic Advance series. Attacks Neutral attack: Punch: Sonic punches with extremely poor range. This attack is very hard to use. It can be a situational approach move. 65% damage. Side attack: Sonic spin: sonic spins around although not in his ball. An Excellent stage patroller.Can be used for combos off-stage. 40% Damage. Up attack: Speed kick: Sonic kicks but it has a larger hitbox than many other up attack kicks. 65% damage. Down attack: Spin dash: Sonic does his signature spin dash but it only covers half the size of Final Destination. Great first-strike and approach move. 16% damage. Down arial attack: Rocket kick: Sonic does a kick in mid-air. Hard attack to use with small hitbox for a D-air. However, is very powerful if it hits. When the down arrow key is held after Sonic touches the ground,he performs the spin dash. This is a very useful combo because of the super armour frames of spin dash. 15% damage. Sonic can use his jump as an attack to deal damage. jump does 4% damage. Very useful for countering many edgeguards including the "Bird of prey." In Super Smash Flash 2 Demo v0.8b Sonic appeared in demo v0.8b of the upcoming game,Super Smash Flash 2. He has been confirmed to be a starter character. Sonic is 19th (second last) on tier list in the demo.This is because of his poor range,lack of a projectile,poor arial game and low priority attacks. However,he has very fast attacks and advanced teqniques. Demo v0.9a In this version of the game, Sonic was once again seen as a top tier character, ranking 1st in the S tier just as he did in the game's second demo. Demo v0.9b Sonic is ranked 20th in the tier list, an extreme drop from his top tier position. This fall can be attributed to his short range attacks and lack of a projectile. His poor matchup against meta knight, a character added in this rendition of the game is also a factor leading to this poor tier placing. = Attacks (taken from Mcleod gaming wiki) Ground attacks * Standard attack 1: Left Jab. 2% * Standard attack 2: Right Jab. 2% * Standard attack 3: Side Kick. 3% * Down tilt: Slides his feet forward while ducking. This move has upwards set-knockback. 5% * Down smash: Spin Dashes to one side, then to the other, like in Brawl, but has more range. 12% uncharged, 17% fully charged. This is probably Sonic's best ranged attack. * Side tilt: Does a mule kick. 4%. * Forward smash: Does a wind-up punch. 13% uncharged, 19% fully charged. It has greater KO than the previous demo with above average KO power. * Up tilt: Kicks upwards out in front of him twice. The first kick is weak, but traps opponents into the second kick. It is the only up tilt to be a combo. 7% for the first kick, 7% for the second. * Up smash: Spin pops into the air, ripping out multiple hits and then coming down. 4 hits for 10% uncharged, 4 hits for 13% fully charged. * Dash attack: Spin Roll. Sonic curls into a ball and grinds to a stop. Strong it does 10%. Weak hit does 4% Aerial attacks Edit * Neutral aerial: Insta-Shield. Curls into a ball and spins in place. It deals one hit for 11%. This may be Sonic's best air move both for defense and offensive as the attack lasts longer than most other air attacks. * Forward aerial: Dives forward spinning his head, dealing eight hits, with the last hit having good knockback. Deals 5% damage. * Back aerial: Sticks his leg out forward, then kicks out backwards behind him. It has some start-up lag andreach. Does 12% and is one of his few reliable KO moves. * Up aerial: Spreads his legs out, then brings them together while kicking upwards. Two hits. One of Sonic's few KO moves. First hit deals 7%, second hit deals 8%. * Down aerial: Downwards rocket kick. 9%. This move can be used quickly for ground recovery. If the opponent DI's incorrectly, the kick can be followed up with a Homing Attack. * Down special move: Unlike other characters, Sonic has an extra move when he uses his down special in the air: the bounce attack. Sonic will pause in midair and bounce to the ground. 6%. The move travels all the way to the ground, so it can be a SD if he is over the edge, however, Sonic can still move horizontally and even grab ledges during the move. If he hits the ground or a grounded opponent, Sonic will bounce slightly off the ground where he is free to do other attacks or even use his up special again even if he already used it. If he hits a ground opponent, the opponent with bounce slightly off the ground and sometimes become stunned by the attack. If Sonic hits an air opponent, Sonic will bounce off the opponent, but the opponent will be smashed directly to the ground or off the screen. This is his meteor smash and is one of the most powerful meteor smashes when used on an aired opponent (though it has little KO power on ground ones). This move is great as a defense move or to use on numerous opponents and is a great move to recover from a possible star finish. Grabs & throws Edit * Grab: Reaches both hands out to grab. * Pummel: Knees opponent. All hits do 1%. * Forward throw: Kicks opponent diagonally forward. Good combo starter. Can chaingrab. 4% * Back throw: Does a back flip while holding the opponent and slams them on the ground, sending them backwards. 9% It can KO opponents close to ledges and has better priority the higher the damage of the opponent. * Up throw: Throws opponent in the air, spinning below them, and does a final spin hit, knocking them upwards with good power. 7%. This throw can potentially KO light-weight opponents at around 100%. Can chain throw big characters and fast fallers. * Down throw: Charges a Spin dash on the opponent. Allows for a lot great follow ups on the opponent. 7% Other Edit * Ledge attack: Climbs onto the stage and kicks forward with both legs. 7% * 100% ledge attack: None. * Floor attack: Does a kick similar to his forward tilt in appearance. Risky because it only attacks in front of him and leaves him vulnerable if the opponent is behind him. 8% Special Moves Standard Special move:homing attack Side special move:light dash Up special move:spring jumo Down special Move:spin dash Final Smash:Super Sonic In Sonic Smash Brothers Sonic appeared as 1 of only 3 starter charactars in Sonic Smash Brothers.(Tails and Knuckles are the other 2) His netural,side and down air attacks are taken from Super Smash Flash. Attacks Ground Attacks Netural attack:Punch:Taken directly from SSF,this move is simply Sonic punching. Side attack:Sonic spin:Also taken from SSF,this move is Sonic spinning but not in his ball form. Since stage pattroling is not possible in Sonic Smash Brothers,this move is much less useful. Arial Attacks Netural airal:Comet streak:Sonic dashes forward with a yellow streak behind him. Forward arial:Comet streak: If the player presses the right of left arrow keys when using comet streak to recover (depending on which way Sonic is facing),he will dash a lot farther. Otherwise,the attack is the same as Sonic's N-air. Up arial:Ball bounce: Sonic bounces upward in an obscure way. Very poor vertical distance in recovery. Down arial:Rocket kick:Sonic does the rocket kick from SSF. However,in Sonic Smash Brothers,it comes out more quickley and has less lag.It also has a slightly larger hitbox. Toy Island Merchindice Sonic the Hedgehog Action Figures & Emeralds Toy Island-4.jpg Sonic the Hedgehog Action Figures & Emeralds Toy Island-3.jpg Sonic the Hedgehog Action Figures & Emeralds Toy Island-2.jpg Sonic the Hedgehog Action Figures & Emeralds Toy Island-1.jpg Sonic the Hedgehog Action Figures & Emeralds Toy Island.jpg A grade.jpg|comparison shot! this shows FE shadow next to awful megabot shadow prototype. Sonic the Hedgehog Action Figures & Emeralds Toy Island-9.jpg|Comparison shot! this shows megabot sonic with sonic bath toyz sonic Sonic the Hedgehog Action Figures & Emeralds Toy Island-8.jpg|comparison shot! this shows sonic and chris a new shadow comparison shot is coming soon Sonic the Hedgehog Action Figures & Emeralds Toy Island-7.jpg|Comparison shot! this shows FE shadow with megabot shadow from the back Sonic the Hedgehog Action Figures & Emeralds Toy Island-6.jpg|FEET comparison shot! this shows megabot shadows "block" feet next to FE sonic bath toyz shadows rounder,better feet Sonic the Hedgehog Action Figures & Emeralds Toy Island-5.jpg|Comparison shot! this shows megabot shadows horrible expression next to FE sonic bath toyz shadow Sonic Smash Brothers was going to include two alternate costumes for Sonic,Tails,Knuckles and Shadow. Missle Wrist,Bean,Bark,Fang and Chris were also going to be playable. These costumes would be"Space fighters" and "Metal force." This was because Toy Island made a set of Sonic X figures wearing space suits called "Space fighters". They also made a metal force set. The creator of Sonic Smash Brothers purchased many Toy Island Space fighters,Metal force,Mega bot,Bendy figures and figures with emeralds figures and replaced the Sonic X logo and art at the top of the box with a custom tag with a Sonic Smash Brothers logo and Sonic's charactar select design. These fake merchindice items were avalible for a short time on the creator's site. The site and the fake merchindice were then commanded to be deleted at once by Toy Island and Sega. The best line of the 5 lines avalible was the Figures with Chaos Emeralds line. The line was comprised of 5 figures which were Sonic,Shadow,Cream,Rouge and Chris The figures below were considered Toy Island's best sculps by far and therefore were avalible on his site as bootlegged Sonic Smash Brothers "Merchindice." Original Toy Island Sonic X release space fighters.jpeg|The original toy island box back for space fighers. This is whatt they would have looked like in SSB.|link=http://www.sonicgear.org/USAPages/ToyIslandSF.html|linktext=In depth page here ssbmertal.jpeg|The original box back for metal force figures. This is what they would have looked like i SSF|link=http://www.sonicgear.org/USAPages/ToyIslandMF.html|linktext=here Sonic the fighters.jpeg|The original box back for the figures with emeralds. They closely resemble the character models in SSB|link=http://www.sonicgear.org/USAPages/ToyIslandFE.html|linktext=In-Depth page Mega bot line.jpeg|The original box back for the mega bot line figures. The each come with 1 robot piece|link= http://www.sonicgear.org/USAPages/ToyIslandMB.html|linktext=in depth page Emerald.jpeg|precious stone Sonic Bath Toyz Sonic Bath Toyz is a company known for creating Toy Island's Sonic Figures with Emeralds line. Among the prototype images for Bath Toyz is a bracelet with a REAL emerald on it. This would normaly retail for thousands of dollars. In Super Smash Bros.Lylat Wars Sonic appeared as 1 of 2 Sonic series unlockable charactars in Topcat13's game Super Smash bros.Lylat Wars. This was notable as the game was a Star Fox version of Super Smash Flash. Lylat Wars features an extremly detailed charactar select screen with 3-d models. This was taken from the multiplayer mode of Star Fox:Assult The game fetures many Star Fox charactars including Fox,Falco,Slippy,Peppy and Krystal. Many sprites in Lylat Wars,including those for Sonic,Tails,Fox and Final Destination were taken directly from Super Smash Flash. The game features an adventure mode similar to Super Smash Bros.Melee and a second,downloadable adventure mode that features a psuedo-3-D enviroment with modified versions of the charactar sprites. This adventure mode is based on Star Fox:Assult and contains many elements from that game. Therefore,in order to download it,the player must click on the "Download FREE Adventure mode Now!" button on the main menu screen. They will then need to enter thier email adress and wait for an email to arrive. The email will have a parent box where they will need to enter thier birthdate. The player then needs to wait 1 hour and then check Super Smash Bros.Lylat Wars on the same computer they clicked the "Download FREE Adventure mode Now!" button.(Even if thier account has been transfered.) There should be a "Start adventure Now!" button replacing the download button. The player has to download adventure mode this way because the game has to check that the player is not a child under 12. Default Charactars .Fox Mcleoed,Falco Lombardi,Slippy toad,Krystal,Peppy hare and Amanda are the starter charactars. They all are on team Star Fox. Unlockable Charactars Star Fox series unlockable charactars Other Series Unlockable charactars Masterpieces SSBLW features a masterpieces mode. Like the masterpieces in Brawl,this mode is several demo versions of older games that the charactars in Lylat Wars appeared in. The games all come with a link to ann emulator that can play them. Some games need age check emails in order to play them the first time. Star Fox 64 is the only masterpiece to be availible at the start. The rest are games from franchises other than Star Fox. By unlocking all Sonic related masterpieces, a full version of Sonic the Fighters is unlocked and can be played on the masterpieces menu. When the player unlocks all the masterpieces,a full version of Twelve Tales Conker 64 becomes avalible. This is notable as the game is a kid friendly beta version of CBFD. Super Sonic Super Sonic is a super transformation of Sonic that can (usally) only be activated by collecting all 7 chaos emeralds. He has appeared as a playable charactar in Super Smash Flash and Sonic Smash Brothers. He is a final smash in Super Smash Brothers Brawl and Super Smash Flash 2. As a Playable Charactar Super Sonic appeared as an enhanced version of Sonic in Super Smash Flash and Sonic Smash Brothers who could be unlocked by completing a certain task. In both games,the task was more difficult than any other unlock task. In Super Smash Flash In Super Smash Flash,Super Sonic could be unlocked by clearing Classic mode with Sonic on very hard difficulty without continuing. This task wasn't as hard as it sounded for many players because of the instant-death bug. Method for unlocking Super Sonic Stage 1-emerald hill possible oponents:Sonic,Tails,Knuckles,Shadow(only if he is unlocked) The first level is easy,even on very hard. Use the invincibility frames of spin dash. D-air into spin dash is exelent. If you lose a life here,restart. Difficulty:2/10 Stage 2-Mario bros Possible opponents:Mario and luigi There is a bug in the game that makes mario run off and die right when the level starts,even on very hard! As soon as the level starts,jump up to luigi and hit him with D-air into spin dash. Then keep hitting him with sonic spin until he hits the blast line. Difficulty:2-3/10 Stage 3-Target test Jump to the platform on your left. keep jumping until you hit the target. Stay on the platform and jump to hit the next target when it comes by. Jump to the platform on the left and hit the next target. Jump up the next 2 platforms you see to the right and hit the target when it comes by. Drop down to the platform below you on the left and then to the right. Hit the moving target with a jump when it comes by. Jump back up to the platform that you hit the previous target on. Hit the next moving target with a jump when it comes by. Jump accross the platforms to the right until you see a moving target. Jump to hit it. Go to the 2 top platforms if you need to. Drop down until you see a stationary target on a platform. Hit it to complete the target test. Difficlutyt:4-5/10 Stage 4:Hyrle castle Possible opponents:Link,Zelda/shiek,Young Link (only if he has been unlocked) Link/young link strategy:Hit him with a many sonic spins and spin dashes as possible and try to avoid his attacks as the can KO. You may lose a life here.Try and edgeguard with sonic spin. Difficulty:5/10 Zelda/shiek strategy:Zelda with repedtidy transform into Shiek and back to avoid your attacks,so spin dash is the prime attack to use here. Once you have hit her off the edge,jump off and use sonic spin to hit her into the blast line. difficulty:3-4/10 Stage 5: Kirby team possible opponents:Kirby team This is a very easy level. The kirbys can all be KOed by a single spin dash! Don't try an edgeguard. You shouldn't lose a life here. Difficulty:1-2/10 Stage 6:Race to the finish Run forward and jump onto the first platform. There are 2 things that make this level hard. 1:The stingers 2:it is hard to see the platforms before you jump. This level could make you lose super sonic because if you miss a platform or a stinger knocks you into a whole,you can't save yourself! just jump carefully and use your jump to kill the sitingers. difficulty:5-6/10 Stage 7 random melee This level is like the 10 man melee,only it is against 12 opponents instead of 10! You may lose a life here but try not to,especially if you lost one on race to the finish. The opponents are completly random so you can't plan ahead based on what opponets you'll face. On very hard,their attacks hurt. Use spin dash to hurt them and push them off the egde. Above thier damage meter is the charactar's head,allowing you to know who they are. Only edgeguard if you get Kirby,jigglypuff or Tails of the edge. difficultty:6/10 Master hand As soon as the battle starts,run over to matser hand and use speed kicks to do lots of damage to him quickly but when he attacks,stop attacking him and go defense. Difficulty:5/10 Master hand's attacks Bullet:Master hand gets into a pose with 2 fingers out and fires a bullet at you. Hit him with sonic spin before he fires but watch out for the bullet! double jump right before he fires to dodge. Rocket hand:Master hand goes up above the screen and then crashes down on you. Right before he lands,jump off the edge and double jump back on the stage. He will try to land of the edge but then move back on the stage. Force palm:Master hand clenches his fist and then tries to fall on top of you with crushing force. This attack can 1 hit KO. Always be alert when he uses this or it could cost you Super Sonic! Jumping off the edge won't work this time,so run away to dodge. Walking hand:Master Hand "walks" across the stage. Double jump over him to avoid. Finger poke:Master hand pokes you twice with his finger. This can 1 hit KO at higher percents. Don't try to attack him while he is using this. Stay alert! Challenger Approaching! Super Sonic match! This is it. The Final battle.If you lose this match,you will have to clear very hard as Sonic with no continues AGAIN in order to have another chance to unlock Super Sonic! Take a deep breath before you click to start the battle. As soon as you start,run towards S.Sonic and hit him with spin dash. Don't let S.Sonic attack because if you take to many hits,you will be KOed. Turn around and start D-air into spin dash. Once you get S.Sonic to 200%,it's time to stop racking up damage and start trying to KO. Run to the other side of the stage and S.Sonic should follow. Use sonic spin to knock him a good distance then run towards him and hit him with a good,strong attack. (spin dash is best) This should hit S.Sonic off the edge. This is the moment of truth! Jump of the edge and hit S.Sonic with sonic spin. If you hit him,this should knock S.Sonic to the blast line! CONGRAGULATIONS!! Attacks Super Sonic's attacks in SSF are the same as Sonic's only more powerful. The amount of damage delt from Super Sonic's version of each attack is listed below. Punch 108% Sonic spin: 45% Speed kick:108% Spin dash: 32% Rocket kick:54% Jump:12% In Sonic Smash Brothers Super Sonic appeared as an unlockable playable character who could be unlocked by